


Fourth of July

by Lexys23



Series: This Is Who We Really Are [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23





	Fourth of July

Alex didn’t think she would have to explain it. She was so used to it. She had been through it so many times; she didn’t think anything of it.

The day started out so great. They had a barbecue, where the Danvers and Kara spend the evening.

Kara was enjoying her time. It was the first holiday. She ate the steak, she played with the sparks, learned about why it was a holiday.

It was the first pop that got her. The sun was going down, Jeremiah went to get some fireworks, while Eliza started to clean up. Alex was sitting on the ground, ready to see the pretty lights in the sky.

Over the course of days, the yellow sun was slowly affecting Kara. It started with her strength, then the heat vision, (they had to replace the television twice, but that’s a story for another time), and Kara even flew.

All her powers didn’t come at once. And she had to practice it many times.

But the first pop sounded louder to her. It was like an explosion. Kara froze, her mind going back to Krypton. The planet being destroyed, many explosions were heard.   


Alex was the first to notice. She watched as the look of horror appeared on her little sister’s face. She could see the small body flinch after every firework.

Alex rushed to her sister. She wrapped her arms around the thirteen year old. She shot her parents a look and walked into the house.

“It’s okay,” Alex whispered, as she rubbed Kara’s arm. Alex smiled, as she looked down, but the smile was wiped off at the tear tracks rolling down the Kryptonian’s face.

“It’s loud,” Kara whispered, as she placed her hands over her ears, wanting to block out the loud explosions.

Alex tried to think of what to say, but she couldn’t. When she met Superman, he had his super hearing controlled.

“Not again, please no again,” Kara whispered, her eyes gazing over. Alex wondered if the small girl was with her.

She then realized, Kara was thirteen when her planet was destroyed. She probably remembered everything. And the fireworks did sound like explosions, because they were. Alex placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks, and made her look at her. She made sure Kara was making eye contact.

“You’re okay. This isn’t Krypton. The Earth is  _ not _ in danger. What you are hearing are fireworks, they are to celebrate our independence. You are going to be okay Kara, I promise,” Alex whispered, as she pulled Kara to her. “This isn’t Krypton. You aren’t going to be in danger.”

“It’s loud Alex,” Kara told her, flinching at another firework.

“Listen to my heart Kara, to the beating. Concentrate on my heart. Block everything out,” the older girl told her. Kara closed her eyes, as she tried to block the fireworks out.

She concentrated. She could hear Alex’s heart.  _ Thump….Thump….Thump…. _

Alex could see Kara calming down. She slumped against her, feeling her body drained.

“Lets go see the fireworks. If it gets too much, just concentrate on the beating of my heart. It that doesn’t help, mom and dad will help you. Okay?”

Kara looked up, her eyes filled with fear, tear tracks running down her face. Alex stood up to get a wet towel. She returned to clean her sister’s face.

“Trust me Kara. I’m your big sister, and I’ll always protect you,” Alex told her, putting the towel on the side and grabbing the Kryptonian’s hand.

Kara nodded, letting her sister pull her away. She knew that she would be protected. She could trust her. She was going to be okay.


End file.
